


Apple of my Eye

by musiclily88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Apple Store, It is not, M/M, MeetCute, This is ridiculous, hot take but harry is probably a vampire, is this the weirdest combo of tags i have on ao3, no, who needs permission to get someone's phone number, why the fuck have i done this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: Meet-cute





	1. 1 can't take my eyes off of you

**Author's Note:**

> Shit I’ve used the Apple Store as a meet-cute another time too, oops. Except that was for an angst fic and this one is kinda cute, and it’s also based on my real life haha. Chicago Apple store, whatup.  
> What does THAT say about our culture, I wonder.  
> Huh.

Liam checks in at the Apple store and sits down at the wide table the clerk directs him to. He sits his iPad in front of him, the cracked screen face-up.

He feels like it’s judging him.

He sighs, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time. Before looking at the time, though, he glances around to make sure no one’s glancing at him, because he has an Android. It’s 3:31, so he’s fourteen minutes early.

He shoves his phone back into his pocket and pulls out his book—he’s reading Terry Prachett, at his sister’s recommendation, but he’s not entirely sure it’s _for him,_ even though it’s funny and he likes it.

Eventually, he gets self-conscious again, looking around to see if an Apple Genius is annoyed that he’s reading a book rather than, like, trying on Beats headphones or something, which he knows he can’t afford and certainly doesn’t need.

Which, he realizes, isn’t the point.

Someone eventually comes to help him, asking about his upcoming plans and his job and the rest of that shit that Liam hates. He smiles wide, answering all her questions with what he hopes is ease.

She plugs in his iPad and sets up a few diagnostic programs, shaking his hand as she goes to help someone else while it sets up.

“Um. Sorry, I. Like, I didn’t mean to be eavesdropping or anything,” Liam hears from across the table. He looks up, seeing a dude in a turned-around snapback paired with a floral shirt. “I’m Harry.” He leans over, offering his hand for Liam to shake.

“Right.” Liam shakes his hand, leaning his elbows on the table.

“So, you’re—you’re a barista?” Harry asks slowly, pulling at his bottom lip with one hand. “Cool.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Liam shrugs. “I’m a psych student, too.”

“Oh, bro, that’s awesome. I’m in tech, and I kind of hate it.” Harry laughs, and he straight-up slaps his thigh, leaning back into the gesture.

“But—wait, you’re in tech, and you’re here?”

“Oh, I never said I was _good_ at tech, just that I work in it.”

“Right.”

Harry nods. “I’m just in HR.”

“Job’s a job, right?”

“That’s very true, Liam. That’s very true.” Harry heaves a sigh, shaking his head. “What brought you here, anyway?”

“Broken iPad,” Liam says, poking the screen in front of him.

Harry nods solemnly before holding up his phone. “Yeah, my software isn’t working, apparently. I dunno.”

“Cuz you’re not in tech or anything.” Liam laughs when Harry’s face lights up.

“I’m a novice, Liam, what can I say?” He smiles, showing almost all of his teeth.

They get distracted for a moment as both of their Geniuses show up to discuss their devices’ issues. Liam wipes at his forehead once, apologizing to Jenny, who says, _Nah, I get it. People who sit under the skylight usually joke that they’re going to get sunburned or something._ She walks away with his iPad, chuckling slightly to herself.

Liam rubs the back of his neck, wiping away some sweat before looking up.

Harry is biting his bottom lip again, sweating bullets the same way Liam is. He seems to be trying to attend to the clerk who’s working with him, but it doesn’t seem to be going well.

Liam opens his book again, trying to pretend he belongs in a space where he feels very uncomfortable. After about five minutes, he looks up when Harry clears his throat.

“Um, so, are you doing anything fun this weekend?”

Liam shrugs. “My friend’s having like a housewarming thing, and they have a pool, so that’ll be nice, I guess?”

Harry bites his bottom lip, nodding. “Right, right. Cool!”

“…And you?”

“Oh, I’m more of a night person?” Harry says, and it sounds like a question.

“Gotcha, so you like, like to, like. Club?”

Harry frowns, and his mouth makes a literal upside-down-shaped U. “No.”

“Oh.”

“I’m not, like, judging if you do!”

Liam snorts. “I brought a book to the Apple store, bro, who do you think I’m trying to impress?”

Harry licks his lips. “I dunno, but you’ve impressed me.”

Harry’s Apple Genius returns just after that absolute pick-up line, so Liam has time to take a breather. He grabs his phone again, checking the time while actually surreptitiously looking at Harry.

Within a few minutes, Harry’s Genius leaves, saying that his phone is good-to-go. Liam swallows, glancing up from his book.

“Sorry about that,” Harry says, waving one hand in the air like maybe he would shove it through his hair if he didn’t have on a snapback. “But, like. I lost all the contacts in my phone.”

“Oh shit. I’m sorry.” Liam shuts his book without putting a bookmark or his finger in it, genuinely concerned.

“Yeah, so.” Harry bites his bottom lip. “I was wondering if, uh, I could have your number?

“You what now.”

“I—can I have your number?”

“For—for your new phone.”

“Right.” Harry tips his head to one side. “You could be my first new contact!” He chuckles lightly before sobering. “Sorry, I can just go if that’s, like, weird, or—”

“No, it’s, it’s fine!” Liam says, yanking the bookmark out of his book. It’s a CVS receipt, because of course it is, but he writes his number on the back. “That’s—there you go.”

Harry takes the receipt from him, standing up. He bites his bottom lip over a smile. “Good to meet you, Liam.” He winks.

Liam realizes seven minutes later that he never told Harry his name.


	2. 2 oh pretty baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DATE CUTE /// oh you didn't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description: I don’t want to hurt you cuz you deffo don’t live for the pain

Liam stares at the text for—well, for far too long. All it says is, “Hey, it’s Harry! Great to meet you have a _nice night.”_

Harry seems to have a thing about, like, the night. Maybe, or maybe not. Liam’s not sure. But then, he’s frequently not sure.

When is he sure, really?

Never.

Liam sighs, texting out a response. “yeahh im having a nice night hope u r to!”

He follows it up with a smiley emoji, cringing as he sends it.

But he immediately gets a response.

“Let me know the next time you want to hang out! It’d be fun to see you again, if you’re down. No pressure!”

Liam inhales deeply, scratching at the back of his head. “coool, letss do that for sure!”

“What about Thursday evening?” Harry responds, and Liam immediately makes a reservation online.

“I’m in.”

They meet up at DeVinici’s and sit on the bench outside, both fidgeting a bit.

Eventually, Harry reaches over to grab Liam’s hand, holding on tight. His rings cut into Liam’s fingers a bit, but it’s not so bad.

Once they’re called, they head inside, and Harry pulls Liam’s chair out for him, giving a goofy smile.

“You—didn’t have to do that,” Liam notes, tipping his head to the side once Harry sits down.

“Yeah, no, I know.” Harry grins, opening his menu. “Sometimes I just do things.”

Liam blinks. “Is—that like a—” he tries to find a tactful way to ask his question, but he comes up blank. “Like a disorder or something?”

Harry snorts, his mouth going wide into a smile. “I don’t have ADHD or anything, but I can be impulsive, I guess.”

“Like hitting on someone at the Apple Store?”

“Is that what I was doing? Hm.” Harry bites his lower lip. “I wonder if it worked out for me.”

Now it’s Liam’s turn to scoff. “You’re teasing.”

Harry grins. “I am.” But then he shrugs. “Do like you, though.”

He orders red wine after asking what Liam likes, and they almost forget to figure out what food they want to eat. Liam orders carbonara and Harry seems to panic, biting at his bottom lip as he considers the menu.

“Mate, there’s no rush, promise,” the server says, pen in hand. “I can give recommendations, if you like!”

“Oh, thanks!” he says, face opening up. “I’m not super into stuff with a lot of garlic, is all.”

She leans forward, and Liam watches her point her pen onto the menu. “Pesto’s where it’s at, in that case.” She looks over at Liam for a moment, then, adding, “Or the carbonara, if you want to share.”

“We can do both!” Liam blurts out, eyes blowing wide. He catches his breath in time to add, “And share.”

Harry nods. “Sounds perfect.”

The server heads away to put in their order, and they each take a drink of their wine.

“Sorry if I’m awkward,” Harry says, setting his glass down. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been—well.”

“On a date?”

Harry nods. “Yeah.”

Liam heaves a sigh, rubbing at the back of his neck. “That bad?”

“Honestly?”

He nods, bracing for the worst.

“Just the opposite.”

“What?”

“You’re too good to be true.” Harry tips his head to the side, hair falling into his eyes. “So, speaking of impulsive, I have an idea.”

“Right.”

“How ‘bout we get this to go, head to mine, and hang out or whatever?”

Liam snorts. “What, like Netflix and chill?”

Harry puts a hand to his chest. “Excuse me, Liam. I am a gentleman. For one, I cannot invite myself over to someone’s home, and second, I meant like, watching Letterkenny or playing Just Dance. But. Go off.” And then he smirks.

Liam barely considers it before agreeing.

They sit on the floor of Harry’s bedroom, his laptop propped on the nightstand while they eat their food. Harry uncorks a bottle of wine, necking from it before smiling at Liam.

“Not cute, I know.”

“I mean.” Liam shrugs. “Kinda cute.”

Harry hands over the bottle.

They wake up at nine in the morning, but Liam can’t tell what time it is because Harry has black-out curtains.

Harry leans over Liam to grab the nearly-empty bottle of wine, necking it slowly.

“Impressive,” Liam says, yawning loudly.

“Oh yeah. Being a vampire means you have a weird metabolism and all,” Harry says with a shrug, setting the bottle back down.

“Wait, what?”

“…What?”


	3. 3 and i thank god i'm alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follow-up

“No, seriously, what?” Liam asks, levering himself up on one arm. His breath is caught in his throat, and he can’t really seem to see straight.

“Yes, seriously.” Harry nods, brows furrowing. “Wait. What.”

“You—you don’t even sparkle!”

“Of course I don’t sparkle, Liam, what the fuck.” He snorts, running a hand through his hair as he runs his tongue over his bottom lip. “But I do hate the sun—I mean, you do see how pale I am, right?”

Liam sits bolt upright. “I thought maybe you were just indoorsy or something.”

Harry smirks. “Believe me, it’s for the greater good that the world doesn’t see my ass in swim-trunks.”

“...What.”

Harry spins a finger around in the air slowly. “The earth would tilt off its axis if they saw all this in broad daylight, okay, Liam?”

Liam blinks five times in succession. “But I—I’ve seen you in daylight.”

“Not in a bathing suit, you haven’t,” Harry replies, shrugging. He falls back against his pillow, biting his bottom lip.

“What.”

“I was hot stuff, Liam, let me tell you.”

“Jesus Christ.”

Harry hisses, and Liam startles so hard he nearly falls out of the bed, only calming down when Harry stars laughing.

Liam settles back down. “…You’re teasing.”

“I am.” Harry nods solemnly. “I can handle some sunlight or whatever, but it feels like a sunburn turned up to one-hundred.”

“Bet you love a skylight.”

“They’re my favorite, how’d you know?” Harry cocks his head to the side, quirking a small smile. “You made a nice distraction from the discomfort, actually.”

“That’s—weirdly, that’s higher praise than I’ve gotten in a while, I guess.”

“Wait, really?” Harry rolls over, nearly toppling himself onto Liam’s chest. He eventually settles in, nuzzling against Liam’s neck.

It should be worrisome, but somehow it isn’t.

“Yeah. I’m not—like I said, I’m not impressive, or whatever.”

Harry bops his head into Liam’s ear, gently. “You impressed me.”

“Are you a 945-year-old Time Lord?”

Harry bops Liam’s ear harder. “Excuse me, Liam. I thought my jokes were bad, but yours take the cake.”

Liam pulls away. “Do you even—wait, like, do you even need to eat food?”

_“Need to_ and _want to_ are different, I guess. I don’t have to, but I guess I like to?”

“Right.”

Harry moves further back, looking Liam in the eye. “I’m not gonna eat you, Liam.”

Liam purses his lips.

“Not like that, anyway.” Harry leers, rolling his shoulders once.

“Harry.”

“Sorry.” Harry scoots away from Liam by a few inches. “I just, like, caught feelings.”

“In your bat wings?”

“Rude.” Harry flicks Liam in the ear.

“Sorry, you’re right.”

Harry grins. “Right about what?”

“I—was being rude?”

“Good boy.”

Liam slaps Harry’s forehead. “Okay, now you’re being rude.”

Harry snorts, backing away. “Sorry.”

“Doubtful.”

“About all of this?” Harry smirks. “Not sorry at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dude to me at the Apple store: Do you know Brian and Amanda? You seem so familiar!  
> Me: wtf
> 
> .....this literally happened  
> tumblr:musiclily  
> 1d tumblr: littlebint
> 
> Hot take: Harry is a vampire. Should I make a sequel, y/n


End file.
